INK Music Meme's of AWESOMENESS!
by AmbiguousOuroboros
Summary: Just a bunch of music inspired short one-shots :D I do need music suggestions! So if you like it be sure to review with your favourite song and I'll see what I can do ;D This may range in rating so I will put ratings before the one shots from now on :3


**Okay this is my first attempt of a music meme for INK: The Invisible Network of Kids….. So if it fails blame my manager!*Points to a stuffed rabbit in the corner* He's the cause of all my problems, AREN'T YOU MISTER TWINKLES!**

Playing God, Paramore:

~Vin's POV~

"Hey Burt you ba$^rd! Put Fred down! He didn't do anything!" I yelled at Burt as he lifted Little Fred off the ground by the collar of his shirt, his stuffed rabbit lay forgotten on the ground nearby.

"What did you call me?" Burt yelled throwing Little Fred to the ground and stomping over to me, he stood at his full height making me feel small and even more unconfident then I all ready was.

"I-I called you a-a-." I stammered.

"You called me a what?" Burt demanded bringing his hand up to grab the collar of my shirt. "A ba$^rd perhaps?" He continued lifting me off the ground, I instantly began to struggle but it was no use. He had me.

"Hey, you giant shaved ape! Put Vin down now or I swear I'll hang you up on the second story window sill!"

Oh thank god.

"Why should I vampire face?" Burt answered but there was obvious hesitation in his voice.

"You know the answer to that now don't you Burt?" Zero said and released a jab to his shoulder** (A/N There's a pressure point there and it hurts like hell if you get hit there!)**making Burt drop me and fall to his knees while clutching his injured shoulder. I landed on the ground harshly but was soon helped up by Zero.

"Whatever vampire face! He isn't even worth my time!" Burt yelled and ran off, his face glowing red with the embarrassment of being defeated.

"Another fight? Vin, you told me you wouldn't! Every time I interfere risk getting _expelled_!" Zero said angrily.

"I know….. I'm sorry I just… I promise next time he pulls a stunt like that I'll deal with it myself." I said and walked off towards the dorms.

**(A/N Crappy ending is crappy Y_Y)**

Turn it off, Paramore: (A/N character death! Also angst-y-ish)

~Zero's POV~

I was falling, nothing else just falling…. It's was almost peaceful as I fell, watching the world pass by as a colourful blur and the only sound being that of the wind howling in my ears and a faint drunken voice calling after me.

But I ignored it.

I wanted this. I don't want to continue with the hell hole that was my life. After defeating Macbeth Newton, Trixie, Vin and I only had a short time for victory until my family came into the picture, dragging me back and leaving me scarred both physically and mentally. I soon spiraled into depression; I never talked to anyone and was continuously reminded how much of a failure I am while getting my daily beating. But even that wasn't enough; they managed to drag all the members of INK into it as well. I would never see them again. Not in this world.

They were gone for good.

So it was better this way, I would leave this horrible world were the colours now seemed dull and lifeless and just…..Leave…

Because now I've come to realize…

I'm better off when I hit the bottom.

**(A/N Wasn't that nice and cheerful :D)**

White Horse, Taylor Swift: **(A/N How the hell did this manage to worm its way onto my MP3?)**

~Zero's POV~

I was sick of it. Sick of my drunken father, gambling mother and drug addict brother. I just wanted to get away from them all! Since they had taken me away from Pinkerton, away from my _real_ family, I knew I'd have to get away eventually.

Because they don't really love me. They never had.

I had to get out. Get away! I was sixteen now! I could handle myself fine! And no one would miss me. Not here. Not ever.

Because they don't really love me. They never had.

I was finally free. Driving down the dusty red dust road in the 'family' ute, looking back at the old house that held the memory of my nightmares. I was driving away from my prison and towards Pinkerton, towards my family, towards Vin…

Because they DO love me. They always had.

Song Sung Blue, Neil Diamond:

~Vin's POV~

I was having a real off day.

First off I failed a math test and got an earful from Macbeth but then Mr. Sopher got involved and now I've got to get tutored by Little Fred which I will NEVER live down and then Newton gave me a prank water bottle making it look like I peed myself, Burt bashed me because Zero wasn't around to save my sorry a$$ and I mucked up on a mission making Trixie in a mega scary mood… Yep…..

I was having a _real_ off day …

"Hey, Vin!" Zero called from across the basketball courts waving her arms frantically above her head, a huge smile spread across her face while the sun caught her hair making it shine a beautiful shade of silver.

"Hey Zero!" I called back. For some reason just seeing her made me feel better….. And to see her smiling was a really nice change….

Maybe today wasn't as bad as I thought…

**(A/N Naaaawwwww Vinnie baby has a crush! X3) **

The Only Exception, Paramore:

~ 5 year-old Zero's POV~

I peered into the small crack in the door as I watched my mother and father fight. I don't know what they were fighting about, but their faces were red from yelling and they looked really, _REALLY_ angry. I was kinda scared they'd find me but I wanted to know what was going on! All of a sudden my mother yelled something and ran out of the room from another door, grabbing the car keys as she went while my father yelled at her not to go. Dad had burst into tears when he came back into the room, cradling his face in his hands he cried his heart out.

"Daddy? Daddy what's wong?" I asked carefully as I stepped into the room, dragging Teddy-Teddy after me. He looked up at me, his eyes all red and bloodshot.

"It's nothing sweetie." He said, a small sad smile on his face. "But we might not be seeing Mommy for a while." He continued putting me on his lap.

"But why? Don't you wove each other anymore?" I asked looking up at him with huge icy blue eyes, as I hugged Teddy-Teddy hard.

"Something like that sweetie." Dad replied sadly."Now come on! We need to get you to bed!" And with that said he swooped me up into the air and gave me a piggy-back up to my room.

If love could make daddy cry then it must be a really bad thing….. I'm never gonna fall in love!

~Present Zero's POV~

I rummaged around through old card board boxes, chucking this and that over my shoulder so I could get deeper into the box of ancient oddities. I was about to give up on my search when my hand brushed against soft fluff.

"Hmmmm...?" I started to tug at the soft lump until finally."Teddy-Teddy!" I quickly quieted down and stroked the soft fur that covered Teddy-Teddy's frame…. I remember the day that my mother left while holding the beaten old bear… The promise that I'd never fall in love but…

"Hey Zero! What'd you find?" Vin called from across the attic.

"Oh nothing really! Just an old friend…"

But….. I think I can make an exception.

Stop this Song (Lovesick Melody), Paramore:

~Zero's POV~

Why was I feeling like this? Every day when I meet up with the other INK members I felt hot and flustered my heart began to beat so fast I was surprised it didn't burst out of my rib cage! I even vomited one time! Mr. Sopher was getting really worried when he found me half past out in my room after I missed his 'oh-so-interesting-lecture' and proceeded to lecture me on the symptoms of love sickness…

Which only made me feel even worse!

I am NOT in love! Zero does NOT fall in love! It's stupid, unthinkable, not capable, never happening thing! But…. Maybe if I just ask him… If Mr. Sopher's right… That'll make me feel better. but…...NO! I will not fall for him and his stupid blonde hair… Beautiful sea blue eyes…..*Drools*…..

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I Zero does not fall in love!... Do I…...?

I sigh softly into my pillow, Someone better stop this soon…...

Or I swear I'm gonna need another bucket…

**Tada! First music meme is done! :D If you like it PLEASE COMMENT! I really appreciate it and will ALWAYS reply :D I will also be in need of song suggestions so if you got a song then just comment with a link to the song and I'll see what I can do ;D(If unable to add link just tell me the name and artist ^-^)**

**Thanks!**

**Whiskas1393 =^..^=**


End file.
